From Evil to Dark
by x se
Summary: Sherry thinks about how much Brago has changed since she first met him. Going from her having to threaten suicide to helping people all on his own, despite his excuses of doing so, he’s really changed a lot. ONE-SHOT-spoilers


**From Evil to Dark

* * *

**

**Summary:** Sherry thinks about how much Brago has changed since she first met him. Going from her having to threaten suicide to helping people all on his own, despite his excuses of doing so, he's really changed a lot. ONE-SHOT-spoilers

**Note:** Spoilers for Episode 47, as well as some earlier ones, mainly episode 12. Not entirely accurate to summary, but close enough. Flashback happened in episode 47, dialogue might not be accurate but my subtitled DVDs are messed up anyway.

* * *

Sherry smiled as she dismounted her red snowmobile, and watched Brago jump off his blue one and walk up to a tree, before applying light punches, thus, knocking it over in a minute or so. Scowling about "how weak human trees are", Brago gave a last look at Sherry, before storming off into the town, most likely going to the lake to have some fresh fish. Like all the other demons she had met, and killed, he seemed to have a thing for fish. But there was that one time with the crocodile, he had eaten it like an expert, not leaving a bit of meat, unlike some of the other demons they had met, who, while being spied on, had terrible table manners.

Sherry's brows furrowed as she thought about the demons, and the battles. And her old friend, Koko and her demon Zofius…

"No…" Sherry frowned and looked over the snowy landscape. "Zofius and her human, Koko…"

Sherry closed her eyes, and saw her old friend laughing, her arms outstretched as the whole town burned to the ground. The demon by her side, eyes full of destruction and evil, and Koko, looking happier then Sherry had ever seen her.

But… Zofius simply was controlling Koko, that she wasn't under her own free will. Koko, her friend, would never cause all that destruction willingly. Or at least, what's what she always told herself. And what Brago chuckled mirthlessly and rolled his eyes when he thought she couldn't see.

And _that_ was a whole different topic altogether. He actually tried to keep that belief strong in her, despite the fact he seriously doubted Koko's change was _completely_ Zofius's fault. But that was just it, he tried to hide it from her. He might not preach how she's right to make her feel better, because that was way too out of character for him, but he at least hid the fact he didn't believe it.

That… Was kind of him. When they first met, she thought of him as evil. He had ordered her around, commanded her to do battle for him. But she was smarter than that. She would not be controlled.

"_What are you doing?" questioned Brago as he saw her, holding the broken glass. He dropped Sherry's grandfather to the ground as she raised it to her neck. _

"I dare you to hurt Jii-san!" yelled Sherry. "If you do, then I'll kill myself! And you won't have a partner to read the curses and spells, will you?"

_Brago glared at Sherry, and gave a "humph". Sherry smirked triumphantly, but only for a moment. _

"_Good. Now let's get to work. There are 99 others like you, correct? Then we better start."_

Brago, however, did not _listen_ to her. But they had formed an alliance, and then somewhat a rocky friendship. He always saved a bit of food for her during their travels, Sherry always smiled inwardly when she saw him dragging an enormous crocodile, alligator, or fish on his back. He had definitely come a long way.

Heck, earlier that day, when a small child had called him "nii-san", he actually had a small smile, only for a moment, before giving the child some advice.

And Sherry was forced to admit. Brago _was_ quite… Attractive, in his own creepy, corpselike, dark, handsome, dreamy, hot, sweet, caring, wonderfu-

Sherry blinked. When the hell had something as simple as _attractive_ gone that far? Smiling as Brago came back, carrying an enormous fish in a hunk of ice on his back, Sherry realized all of it was indeed true. And for some reason, falling in love with an evil monster really didn't seem so bad.

Brago noticed her staring at him, and with a sigh, he walked over to her and started a fire, setting a hunk of fish on top of it, before moving onto eating the rest. He raised an eyebrow when Sherry continued to stare at him. Blushing, Sherry turned to the fire.

"Brago Bellmond…" Sherry heard Brago murmur as he began to eat the fish. "What the hell is wrong with me…?"

Sherry smiled widely as she began to eat the fish. Brago wasn't evil like the almost all of the other demons.

Just a bit… Dark.

**The End**


End file.
